Baby Faith
by Susan Johnston
Summary: Morgan gives birth to Elijah's baby girl. Ad many other amazing things. Including a battle.


_Faith_

8 months later, we see that a miracle has happened. Everyone knows that a vampire can not procreate. But Elijah is going to be a decide to be married before the baby is baby born. Elijah has Morgan rest, as he takes care of the preperations, Before leaving the room, she say's to him "Could you please choose light green, for the color." She then leaves the room, to lie down.

Its sunset when Morgan awakes. She sees that there is a light green weddding dress with satin & lace hanging on the door. She puts on the dress and decides to do her hair, as Rebecca enters the room. She is also wearing a light green dress. Thinking to herself, Rebecca must be her Maid of Honor. Morgan finishes her hair, which half of it is in a bun, with the other half in a braid, which is directly under the bun. Rebecca & Morgan leave the bedroom and head downstairs. What Morgan sees is breath taking. The whole living room is decorated with light green carnations, white roses and light green & white riibbon. Even the fireplace is decrated. On the wall was an arch made with the flowers & ribbon., the mantle has some light green & some white candles, which are lit. She sees Elijah standing at the fireplace, with Klaus at his side. Both of them are wearring a white tux with a light green dress shirt. Rebecca helps Morgan get to Elijah. As she takes his hand, she notices something, she has never seen Elijah as happy as he is at this moment. After the ceramony, they all enjoy a glass of champagne. Once Klaus & Rebecca leave, Morgan & Elijah head upstairs, he lets her enter the bedroom first. As he followes Morgan, he closes the door behind him. Just as she loosen's her hair, she feels his hand unzip her dress. Letting the dress drop to the floor, Elijah puts his hand on her stomach, while kissing her shoulder. She closes her eyes, as he proceeds to lightly message her stomach. After 5 minutes of him messaging her stomach, they decide to move to the bed. As Morgan steps out of the dress, Elijah notices that she is tired. Before getting in to the bed, he removes his clothes. Once Morgan lays down, Elijah lays down next to her, asking her to lie close to him. She does, laying on her side with her stomach touching his side, she lays her head on his shoulder and lays her arm across his chest, as she feels the baby move, she falls asleep with Elijah's arm around her and him messaging her stomach. After awhile he stops, feeling the baby move next to him, he smiles and he too falls asleep.

1 month later, we see that Morgan is wearing a red victorian maternity dress, as she start's to walk downstairs, when her water breaks. Elijah rushes to her side and carries her to their bed. He then call's his sister Rebecca for help. Elijah is at Morgan side, when Rebecca arrives. He hold's her hand, while she delivers. Once the baby is born, they find out from Rebecca that they have a girl. After wraping up the baby, she hand's her to Elijah. He kisses her softly on the forehead. They name her Faith, as Rebecca uses her phone to call their brother Klaus. She says to him "You have a niece. They have named her Faith". She leaves the room, closing the bedroom door behind her. Elijah then kisses Morgan, this is the second time she has seen him extremely happy. She says to him "I would like to raise her here. Where she is safe". Elijah agrees with Morgan and hand's her Faith, as he grabs a large blanket for them. He gets on to the bed and lays next to Morgan. They let Faith hold their finger, as Elijah lets Morgan fall asleep. Faith lets go of her mother's finger, as Elijah picks her up and leaves the bedroom, cllosing the door behind him.

It is dark outside when Morgan awakes. She removes the dress, wearing just her bra & panties, she puts on her black robe. Leaving the bedroom, Elijah hear's her open the door. He rushes to her side and kisses her, then he says "I have a surprise for you". He lead's her to a room with a door cracked open. As Elijah open's the door, what Morgan sees makes her extremly happy. A nursery, decorated in the color of light green, she notices Faith is sleeping. Morgan says to Elijah "You did all this, while I was sleeping"? Elijah says "Yes", as he pulls down her robe and kisses her shoulder. She turnes around and puts her arms around him, as he untie's her robe. Letting her robe drop to the floor, she kisses him, as she feels his hands upon her hips. He picks her up and carries her to a nearby chair/recliner. He sits down and gently sets Morgan down on to his lap. Having her lean againt him, she does so. Closing her eyes, she feels him kissing her shoulder. As he moves his hands on to her breast, she moves her hands on to his legs. Still kissing her shoulder, he gently messages her breast. She feels him get hard against her back. Elijah then picks her up, as they move into the bedroom He carfully lays Morgan down on the bed. Kissing her as he removes his pants, he then stops. Seeing her chance, Morgan gets off of the bed, she removes her panties and returns to the bed. But, before she can do anything, she feels Elijah behind her. As he kisses her shoulder, his his hands find the clasp of her bra aand unclasp's it. After Elijah removes her bra, Morgan turns around and kisses him. As they kiss, Elijah gently lays her back. Once she is laying down, she removes his shirt, as he kisses her very passionately. Once she removes his shirt, she puts 1 hand on his back, while her other hand goes down by his waist. She feels his hand on her breast, as he begins to message her. She does the same, as she messages him, he moves down and kisses her chest. Once Morgan gets him hard, she moves her hand on to his back, as he moves back up. He positions himself above her, as their vampire teeth form. Elijah proceedes to make love to her, as they both use their vampire teeth on each others as he begins to thrust, she lightly takes her fingernail's up & down his back. As he cums, her vampire teeth go deeper into his neck. When he stops, he lays down next to Morgan. She has him move, resting his head on her chest, while she runs her fingers through his dark hair. Before long, they fall asleep.

It is early morning when Morgan hear's Faith crying, being careful not to awaken Elijah, after putting on a robe, she goes to Faith's room. Seeing that Faith is hungry, Morgan preceeds to breastfeed her, moving to a nearby chair. Once Faith was finished, Morgan movess from the chair. Standing, she moves Faith on to her shoulder, just as Elijah comes behind her. Putting his arm around Morgan, he kisses her neck and puts his other hand on Faith. He notices that she is hungry and offers to take Faith while she hunts. After handing Faith to Elijah, she leaves the room to get dressed. As she leaves the house, she is wearing a black jumpsuit. Hiding behind a tree, she finds another jogger. Once the jogger past the tree, she attacked. After disposing the body, she returns to the house. Finding Elijah in the living room, she kisses him and takes Faith from him, so he can hunt. Holding Faith, she sits down on the couch, while Elijah hunts. It wasen't long before Elijah returns, he sits down next to Morgan and puts his arm around her.

It has only been 2 weeks and Faith has aged 2 months. To Morgan & Elijah she seems perfectly healthy. Morgan is wearing a black and red satin dress and has her hair in 1 long braid, they decide to go visit Klaus and Rebecca. Once they get Faith ready and themselves, they leave the house. As they arrive, Rebecca comes out to greet them,she gives her brother Elijah a big hug, then moves to the passenger side of the car, she takes Faith from Morgan, so she can exit the car. Rebecca notices how big Faih has gotten, but think's nothing of it. This will be the first time Klaus meets Faith, as Morgan & Elijah exits' the car, Maria sees them. Realizing that the baby is their's and that Morgan is still alive, she leaves to tell the leader of her new coven. Sensing she was there, Morgan doesen't react, Rebecca hands Faith to Morgan, as they enter the house, Elijah sees Klaus. After hugging his brother, Elijah introducues Faith to him. As Morgan walks over to them, Elijah puts his arm around her, she carefully hands Faith to Klaus. He notices how big she is, but senses that there is nothing wrong with her. Resting her head on Elijah's shoulder, they smile, noticing that she is tired, Elijah takes her upstairs to rest. Morgan ask's Elijah "Please stay with me till I fall asleep.", holding her hand, he knows that there is something wrong, she would not of requested that of him if there wasen't. Once Morgan was asleep, he lets go of her hand and leaves the room.

It is evening when Morgan is startled awake. She leaves the room to find Elijah, once she find's him, she says to him "I'll be back soon. Just have to go shopping for a few things". She kisses him softly and leaves the room. Leaving Faith with Klaus & Rebecca, he quickly catches up to Morgan. As he holds her hand, he says to her "I know that there is something wrong. What is it?" Before she can answer him, he feels her grip tighten in his hand, after seeing what she is reacting to, there was no need for her to answer him. There accross the street was Maria, along with 4 other witches, after a few minutes, they continued their walk and turned a corner. As Morgan calmes down, she quickly gets what she needed. They return to the house and Morgan gets Faith from Rebecca, holding Faith close to her, Elijah sees fear in her eyes. He decides to take them home, on the way to the car, Morgan sees Maria and the same 4 witches, she realises they were followed. Elijah moves in front of them, blocking the witches path to Morgan. After a few minutes, the witches leave, Elijah rushes them in to the car.

Within minutes, they arrive back to their house, once inside, Morgan sits on the couch, still holding Faith. Elijah join's them on the couch, he notices that Morgan is starring at the floor and is starting to shake. He takes Faith from her and puts Faith in a nearby basinette, he grabs a blanket & puts it on Morgan's shoulders. Holding her close to him, he hasen't seen her shake this bad since she found out she was pregnant. Morgan comes out of the trance, she gets up from the couch, letting the blanket drop to the floor, she walks in to the kitchen. After drinking her water, the glass shatters in her hand. Hearing the shatter, Elijah rushes to her side, seeing a tear run down her face, he asks her "What did you see?" She says to him "The witches and this time the werewolves join them. Their coming after Faith & I". Elijah puts his arms around her and kisses her neck, as she puts her hands on top of his, he says to her "I love you. You & Faith mean everything to me. I won't let anyone hurt either of you". She turnes around and kisses him, she repliies "You & Faith are my love and my life always. I will do whatever it takes to protect both of you.", as he picks her up and moves to the living room. He gently sets Morgan down in front of the fireplace, which is lit, as he sits down behind her. She feels him unzip her dress, letting it drop, Elijah gently massages her bare breast, she can feel his bare skin against hers. She closes her eyes and lays against him, as he kisses her neck. Once she falls asleep, Elijah lays her down and covers her up with a blanket, he then call's his brother Klaus. He says to him :Morgan & Faith are in danger. This time the werewoves are getting involved, with the witches." Elijah hangs up the phone and returnes it to his pocket, as he gently takes Faith upstairs to her bedroom.

Morgan wakes screaming Elijah's name, noticing that she had been crying, uses the blanket to wipe her eyes. Hearing Morgan call to him, he immediately goes to her. Holding her close to him, he feels her heart racing and realises that she is scared, she turs enough to kiss him, he notices by her eyes, that she had been crying. She lays her head against his bare chest and puts her ars around him, he feels a tear go down his chest, so he holds her closer to him. They remain in each others arms for several minutes, before hearing a knock at the door. They both get up off of the floor, Morgan goes upstairs to their bedroom, while Elijah answers the door. Its Marcell, along with 11 other vampires. Marcell tells Elijah "Klaus asked me to help you, while he talks with Haley." 5 minutes later, Morgan comes downstairs, wearing black pants and a red silk shirt, she is holding something in her hand, but it is hard to see what it is. She walks over to Elijah and kisses him, as she takes his hand and ties a bracelet with a moonstone, on his wrist. She goes back upstairs, to Faith's bedroom, without waking her, Morgan ties a bracelet with a moonstone on her wrist. Going back their bedroom, she notices that Elijah is still with Marcell, she walks over to the dresser and unbraids her hair, she puts on her pentagram, she closes her eyes and chant's to herself. She dosen't hear or sense Elijah enter the room and close the door behind him, he slowly walks over to her, as she opens her eyes, he puts arm around her asking "What's the moonstone for?", she kisses him very passionatly and replies "Protection.", he kisses her back, as he raises her arms up and removes her shirt, leaving the pentagram on her neck. As she brings her arms down, she puts them around him, kissing him, As she kisses him, she slowly lead's him to the bed. When she moves onto thr bed, Elijah quickly moves behind her. She lays her head against his chest, brushing her hair off to the side, he kisses her neck. Worried about his safety, she turns enough to rest her head on his chest and puts her arm around him, senseing she's worried about him, he gently raises her head, saying "I'll be fine.", he then kisses her, feeling her bra on his chest. As they kiss, Morgan feels Elijah unclasp her bra, they stop kissing, once she removes her bra, he resumes kissing her, he lays her down, as his hands massage her breast. She knows he's making her sleep, but she is to worried to say anything to him about it. Elijah stop's as he knows that Morgan is asleep, after covering her up with a blanket, he leaves the bedroom.

When Klaus arrives, he talks with Haley, she says to him"1 hybride baby is ok, but 2 is intolerable. I'm sorry. I know that she is your niece. But she must die". As Klaus leaves, he calls his sister Rebecca, he says to her "Meet me at Elijah's & Morgan's house".

Morgan is statled awakw, she goes over to the dresser and brushes her hair. Smiling, she now knows a way to help the vampires. After putting her hair in a ponytail and putting on a light purple silk shirt. she goes to Faith's bedroom. On her she hears Klaus's voice, once she arrives, she notices that Faith is asleep. She decides to stay in the room and watch Faith sleep, after a few minutes had past, she is joined by Elijah, who stands behind her, putting his arms around her and kissing her neck, he says to her "Good Evening my love.". Putting her hands on top of his, as she replies "Hello my love. The attack will begin during the full moon, which is tomarrow night.", they remove their hands, as Morgan turnes around and kisses Eli jah. He then takes her hand and they leave the room, to talk to Klaus about the attack.

It is night fall, of the day of the full moon. After feeding Faith, Morgan joins them, wearing black pants and a black silk blouse, with her hair in a braid, she sees that the attack has already begun. Noticing that the werewolves have Elijah cornered, she yells "No!" and raises her arms and begins to chant in another language. They all stop, surprised by her power, it becomes cloudy, which covers the moon, causing the werewolves to chang back to their human form, giving the vampires an addvantage. Seeing her power, the witches flee, as she rushes to Elijah, she kills a few werewolves, by breaking their necks and feeding off of one of them, Haley was one of them. With them in their human form, it was quick to kill the remaining werewolves, once the last werewolf was dead, the clouds disappeared, allowing the moon to be seen. Even though he is surprised by her power, Elijah walks over to her and holdes her hand, as they walk over to Klaus, Rebecca and Marcell. They all look at Morgan, she says to them "Ever since I became a vampire, I could feel my magic getting stronger. Besides, I wasen't going to allow the werewolves to hurt any of you. Plus I'm sorry about Haley". She releases Elijah's hand and goes inside of the house, walking upstairs, she decides to check on Faith. Once she arrives, she notices that Faith is still asleep, she carefully removes the moonstone bracelet, before leaving the room, she look's at Faith thinking "I wunder how strong your magic will be". Morgan leaves the room and goes to her own, she walks over the dresser and sets down the bracelet, As she removes her pentagram, she sees Elijah enter the room and close the door behind him,he stands behind her, as she lays the pentagram on the dresser, he's unbuttoning her blouse. She turnes around and kisses him. He then picks her up and takes her over to the bed, after setting her down, he joines her from behind, kissing her neck and puts his armrs around her, he says to her "Thank You! My love." She lays her hands on his, replying "Your Welcome love. I told you I'd do whatever it took to protect you". He removes her blouse, he notices that she is tired, he releases his hands from her, as she turnes around and kisses him, when he kisses her, he gently lays her back. Once he lays down next to her, she holds his hand, smiling because she knows that their safe, she falls asleep.


End file.
